


My secret love

by Lady_tomoyo_black



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_tomoyo_black/pseuds/Lady_tomoyo_black
Summary: Una Bulma que ha guardado en secreto su amor por su mejor amigo hasta que este acepta casarse con otra por compromiso...Hasta que decide tomar cartas en el asunto.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama
> 
> Nota de la autora:Es mi sueño y el que muchos no pudimos ver, Bulma y Goku!

**Tomando desiciones**

**Corporación capsula.**

**Pensamientos de Bulma**

_Estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera ánimos le había dado de encerrarse en el laboratorio y eso si que era extraño, ya que cuando se sentía así, la solución era ponerse a trabajar hasta que no tuviera fuerzas, pero como hacer esto cuando faltan a penas horas para que tu mejor amigo se case._

_¡Dios! Casarse, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Por lo menos ella no, pensó que sus aventuras serian eternas, quien pensaría que aquel que fue como su hermano, su confidente, compañero de aventuras, se estaría preparando para casarse, no es que ni quiera que el fuera feliz solo que no podía concebirlo casado y lejos de ella, la mujer que lo ama mas que a nada en el mundo y_ _por más que quisiera negarlo, ese mocoso tonto que no sabía ni la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, la enamoro._

_Sin darse cuenta se volvió parte de su vida, de sus sueños, de sus anhelos a futuro, todo era el, al principio pensó que era amor de madre a un niño solo en el mundo que no tenia a nadie quien velara por el, pero con el tiempo todo cambio, quien sabe, tal vez cuando le salvo la vida en incontables veces o tal vez cuando iba a verla solo por el solo hecho de extrañarla o puede ser que solo con su inocencia la cautivo._

_quien pensaría que ese enano después de tres anos de entrenamiento volvería hecho todo un hombre, mas alto que yo, inclusive mas alto que Yamcha. Había regresado todo un hombre, un hombre buen mozo cabe decir. Cuando me saludo Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y latió más fuerte. Me robo el aliento, pensé que después de eso podría intentar algo con el, si hubiera imaginado que de ese lugar saldría comprometido, me hubiera ido y me lo hubiera llevado conmigo._

* * *

**FLAHSBACK**

_Después del torneo de artes marciales y que Milk diera la noticia de que ella era la prometida de Goku, todos lo felicitaban, menos yo, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo felicito con todo el corazón? Eso seria ser cínica de mi parte._

_Había un descanso antes de la siguiente pelea. Mientras todos entran a ver si esta Goku, me quedo recargada en la pared. No me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentar la situación._

_¿Quién lo diría? La temperamental y fuerte Bulma, enamorada de un mocoso 4 años menor que ella, ¿Cómo deje que el sentimiento me dominara? Soy una tonta. Jamás debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos. Debí frenarlo. Ya es tarde para lamentaciones, de cualquier forma._

\- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Goku con su cara de despistado de siempre.

_Me sobresalto. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Qué rayos hace ÉL aquí? ¡Se supone que debe estar recibiendo felicitaciones y presentando a la señora de Son Goku_! - Ah… - de momento me quedo sin palabras – pues iba a esperar a que todos salieran para felicitarte.

\- Gracias – _me sonríe tan tiernamente, que casi me derrito_. - pero… ¿Por qué?

_Esa inocencia (rayando en la estupidez) es lo que a veces también me saca de quicio_. - ¿Cómo que por qué? – Me molesto - ¡Por tu compromiso, tarado!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Pues no sé bien que tengo que hacer, pero si lo prometí, lo cumpliré.- dijo Goku con esa convicción inquebrantable que solo él tiene.

\- ¿Qué no escuchaste a Krillin? – Respiro lentamente – te vas a casar.

\- ¿Casar? ¿Es como cuando me explicaste lo que significaba?

Sonrío. Otra de mis múltiples lecciones al niño inocente.

\- Krillin dijo que tendría que estar con ella para siempre, ¿Es verdad?

\- Así es… bueno, recuerda que nadie es eterno, pero si estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.- _¡Dios como odio esto, por que me hace hablar de esto!, que no ve que me estoy muriendo por dentro._ \- Además, recuerda lo que te dije, serás muy feliz.- dijo Bulma con un tono un poco melancolico.

\- Pues… creo que si… - sonríe de nuevo, como un niño pequeño, y me parece ver a ese chiquillo de 12 años que me preguntaba por todo.

\- Así será – le afirmó con tal seguridad, que hasta yo me asusto. _¿Cómo es que puedo fingir tan bien?_ De momento nos quedamos en silencio. _Siento que me transparenta con su mirada, y que lee mis pensamientos. Ojala y no sea así._

\- Cuando me dijiste eso del matrimonio, creí que era porque tú y yo nos íbamos a casar.- dijo el mirándola a los ojos y con un cierto aire de nostalgia.

Siento una punzada en el estomago.- ¡Ay, pero que tonto eres! – me río a lo alto, tratando de disimular – claro que no, te lo dije para que supieras lo que pasaría cuando crecieras, es todo.

\- Pero dijiste que no te casarías con Yamcha… y que yo me fijaría en alguna muchacha tarde o temprano, ¿No?

\- Yamcha y yo queremos cosas diferentes de la vida y ambos luchamos por conseguirlas, pero esas mismas nos llevan por diferentes caminos, por eso no creo que lleguemos a algo tan serio como el matrimonio. Y tú, es obvio que ya tienes a Milk. Es muy bonita, de seguro serán el matrimonio perfecto.-

\- Mmm… pues si. Es una chica – me dice en voz tan natural, que me parece absurdo.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera un robot? – _esto no es bueno. Me estoy enojando de mas. No quiero llegar al punto de gritarle_ _"¡Mira, me enamore de ti aunque eres mas chico, y ahora que te he perdido, me siento morir!"_.

\- ¿Pueden comprometerse los robots? – me pregunta con un toque de su inocencia.

\- Olvídalo – mas que exigirlo, se lo pido suplicando.

\- ¿Tu no pensaste que nos casaríamos?- dijo el con un ligero tono de anhelo.

\- Claro que no – miento con descaro.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Goku tratando de ver hasta donde llegaba la situación.

\- Para empezar, eres mas joven que yo.- Q _ue hipócrita de mi parte, pensar ahora en la edad cuando mi corazón no se detuvo a pensar en eso cuando se enamoro de él._ \- Goku, tu siempre estas pensando en peleas. No creo que puedas sentir amor, no es que no me quieras pero ese aprecio que tienes por nosotros no es suficiente para mantener algo como el matrimonio, por lo menos conmigo, claro que ahora que ya tienes a tu prometida, aprenderás a amarla.- _como no podre dejar que me ames a mi._

\- ¿Eso se aprende?- dijo él como si ella le hablara de algo imposible.

\- Puedes llegar a aprenderlo. - _Y de repente me golpea esta nueva realidad. ¿Por qué yo no aprendo a amar a alguien? ¿A Yamcha, quizás?... puedo hacerlo. Claro que puedo. Si me lo propongo lo conseguiré. El único inconveniente es que_ _ **no quiero hacerlo**_ _. Significaría dejar ir este hermoso sentimiento por Goku. Y no. El amor puede ser tan doloroso como absurdo. ¿Cómo puedes aferrarte a algo que amas, y que te duele?_

_A cualquiera que me veía, pensaba que era una niña mimada. Lo era. Por que lo admito fui una egoísta que solo pensaba en mí. En mi beneficio, en como salir bien librada o como conseguir lo que quería, sin importar que o a quien me llevaba por delante para lograrlo._

_Por eso lo contrate, para que me cuidara, para que peleara por mi, para que hiciera lo que yo quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, pero él me cambio, no me juzgaba, se interesaba en mi, le importaba todo lo que hacia y como lo hacia, decía que era una genio cuando hacia cosas totalmente normales para mi pero tan desconocidas para el, aun lo hace pero no me acostumbro cuando dice._ _Me decía "enojona" cuando me ponía furiosa por que algo no se daba como lo planeaba por que el salía con alguna de sus tonterías. Aunque quise pagarle por todo lo que hizo por mi no acepto, me dijo que lo hizo porque quería y que me visitaba porque me extrañaba._

_Jamás había conocido a alguien como él y es el único así. Aunque diga que él no me puede amar o querer,miento, en realidad si puede solo que para él no es necesario que me diga siempre "te quiero". El demostrarlo vale mas que mil palabras y Goku es el único que lo ha hecho, hasta ahora._

\- Bulma, si no estuviera comprometido con Milk, quizás nos hubiéramos casado – _sonríe, al parecer ni siquiera tiene una idea de lo que eso implica._

\- Quizás – _sonrío también_. _Si él no le da la importancia que tiene, ¿Por qué debo dársela yo?_

\- Hubiera sido muy bueno – sigue diciéndome – tu tienes mucha comida.

_Jamás pensé que sería un buen partido porque tengo mucha comida. Definitivamente Goku es el único que consigue sorprenderme cada día un poco mas_ \- Milk también te alimentara, glotón – _trato de bromear, aunque me mata hacerlo y cada vez me siento peor_ – solo trátala muy bien, y ya lo verás.

\- ¡Tengo que irme! De seguro ya comenzará la siguiente pelea, ¿No vienes?

\- No, iré a esperar a los demás, les deseas suerte a los muchachos por mí.- dijo ella taratndo de que sus lagrimas no salgan de sus ojos y él se de cuenta.

\- ¡Claro!- dice Goku con su entusiasmo característico. Da la media vuelta, para comenzar a alejarse de mí.

\- Goku… - lo llamo lentamente.

_Él voltea, viéndome con curiosidad. Como quisiera decirle cuanto lo amo. Se casará, y que yo le diga lo que siento no cambiará nada, eso es lo malo y lo bueno de Goku cumple con su palabra aunque eso lo mate._ \- Muchas felicidades por tu compromiso – _sonrío finalmente, conteniendo las lágrimas lo mas que puedo._

Me sonríe, partiendo de nuevo.

_No… no tiene caso que le diga. ¿Para que? Es mejor así. Total no puedo obligarlo amarme y no puedo hacerla a ella infeliz, como dije antes el me cambio. Así es mejor todos serán felices._

**FLAHSBACK END**

* * *

_Pero no era suficiente, no para ella, por que sabia que si no detenía a ese tarado, se casaría con Milk solo por cumplir con su palabra, entonces donde abría felicidad, el matrimonio que empieza sin amor es un martirio y con alguien como Goku que no le da importancia a nada seria peor, los dos serian infelices y si estaba en sus manos la felicidad de ese idiota al cual amaba como la loca que era, iba a dar todo de si para conseguirlo._

_Bulma se rompía la cabeza tratando de hallar una forma de cómo evitar esa boda pero por mas que trataba no lo lograba_ – **Desearía** que pasara algo que impidiera esa unión, kamisama ilumíname- _momento "_ _ **desear"**_ _esa es la palabra clave y sabia la forma exacta de cómo lo iba a lograr._


	2. Haciendo Planes y despejando dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama
> 
> Nota de la autora: Siento algunos errores que se presentaron en el capitulo anterior, debo de aclararles unas cuantas cositas:
> 
> Cursiva: Pensamientos.
> 
> Mayúsculas: Son Gritos.
> 
> Comillas: Sarcasmo.
> 
> Ahora si a Leer!

Después de decidirse a llevar a cabo su plan se puso la ropa mas sexy que tenia, por que hay que decirlo, si iba a la guerra iría con todas sus armas, sabiendo, lo despistado que es Goku y lo avispada que es Milk la cosa no iba hacer fácil, se maquillo y peino como una princesa, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido strapples, entallado hasta la cadera que luego cai en una hermosa falda acampanada con una entrada al frente que iniciaba en la mitad de sus muslos hasta el final del vestido, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, para rematar el color del vestido era rojo pasión, tomo su avión capsula, ya iba de salida cuando se topo con su madre.

¡BULMA! Pero niña ¿a donde crees que vas vestida así? – dijo la señora Brief viendo de arriba abajo a su hija, sorprendida por su vestimenta.

\- Pues a la boda de Goku, ya se te olvido, ¡ay mama que memoria la tuya!- dijo Bulma resignada alas locuras de su madre.

\- Ya sé que vas a la boda del lindo Goku, pero Bulma ese vestido es demasiado descubierto para una boda.- dijo la señora Brief con un tono autoritario muy pocas veces escuchado por su hija.

\- Claro que no mama, así estoy perfecta, no ves que resalta todos mis atributos.- le dijo a su madre mientras giraba sobre si misma- estoy despampanante ¿no crees?

\- Si lo creo y lo creo tanto que si vas así –dijo la sra. Brief señalándola con la mano de arriba abajo- la novia se va a sentir mal por que la vas a opacar, así que vete a cambiar.- dijo con un tono que no admitía suplica.

\- ¿QUÉ COSA? ¡MAMÁ, POR KAMISAMA!, como se te ocurre esa tontearía, es imposible que yo opaque a la novia yendo vestida de rojo, ¡por favor mama! no me hagas perder el tiempo, que quiero ver a Goku antes de la boda.

\- No son tonterías, Bulma tu eres una mujer preciosa y no te lo digo por ser tu madre sino por que es la verdad, tu tienes esa belleza natural y esa coquetería innata que llama la atención sin quererlo, cuanto te arreglas no hay ser vivo en este mundo que se te resista y no hay punto de comparación cuando te esmeras en lucirte, eso lo sabes bien, ya que muchas veces le sacas partido para lo que te conviene, pero cariño seria muy egoísta de tu parte que el día de la boda de tu mejor amigo le robes el protagonismo a su novia.

\- Eso crees mami – Bulma tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no las derramaba solo por no correrse el maquillaje.

\- Claro mi amor – la Sra. Brief Abrazo a su princesita, por que por mas grande que estuviera, siempre seria su princesita- además entre nos, la novia del lindo Goku no es muy bonita que digamos.

\- ¡MAMÁ!- llamo la atención Bulma por lo ultimo que dijo aunque ella pensaba igual- esta bien, me pondré un abrigo así no llamare tanto la atención.- dijo Bulma para que su madre la dejara ir.

\- Bien, así cuando hables con el lindo Goku, ella no sospechara nada y podrás convencerlo de que la mujer de su vida eres tu, así que aprovecha no pierdas el tiempo.- dijo su madre como quien dice va a llover.

\- ¿QU-E QUE?, ¡PE-PERO MAMA-MA YO NO VOY A HACER ESO!- dijo Bulma tartamudeando por la sorpresa de su madre se halla dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Ay Bulma! ¡Por Kami! ¡soy tu madre creías que me ibas a engañar! mi amor tu papa y yo lo sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que Goku viene a verte te olvidas del mundo inclusive de tu disque amado novio y no hay fuerza en este mundo que los separe.

\- ¡Mamá exageras! Por empezar exnovio y por seguir cuando el viene yo lo trato normal, como siempre lo he tratado, esas son ideas tuyas.- dijo Bulma con la cara tan roja como un tomate- ya estoy empezando a creer que ves demasiadas telenovelas y las confundes con la vida real.

\- ¡Aja! eso crees, entonces ¿Por qué la semana pasada que el vino a traerte unas frutas y flores exóticas de una isla a la que viajo, no dejaste que nadie comiera nada?- dijo la sra. Brief con una ceja arqueada y mirando fijamente a su hija.

\- Eran poquitas y yo le quería hacer unos dulces para agradecerle el detalle.- dijo Bulma por salir del paso.

La sra. Brief la miro con cara de perplejidad y con la boca abierta, el cinismo de su hija no tenia limites - Te trajo 6 docenas de cada cosa y no solo hiciste dulce sino que le hiciste pastel, jalea y jugo. Para colmo no dejaste que nadie las probaras, era todo para el y hay de que alguien los tocara por que sino iba arder Troya.

\- Es que él come mucho, pobrecito no lo quería dejar con ganas, tan lejos que tiene que viajar.- dijo Bulma con cara de pena y tono de culpa.

\- ¡si pobrecito!, por eso se lo diste en la boquita, mientras estabas sentada en sus piernas. ¿Verdad? – contrataco su madre. Ese jueguito de ser cínica, lo podían jugar las dos.

Ante este comentario Bulma se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello. Recordándolo todo, si se había emocionado mucho con la llegada de Goku y con el gesto tan dulce que le hizo. Tanto así que prácticamente echo a la calle a Yamcha, ya que el no dejaba de molestar con sus tonterías mientras le daba de probar a Goku los bocadillos que hizo.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

\- Mira Goku espero no haber tardado tanto, pero es que te cocine todos los postres que te gustan.- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa radiante mientras llevaba una bandeja llena de postres para el susodicho.

\- En serio Bulma no te hubieras molestado, además esas frutas te la traje por que sé que estas a dieta y cuando estas así solo comes fruta, quiero que tengas muchas, no me gustas que pases hambre.- dijo Goku con su tono de inocente preocupación que dejaba fiera de base a Bulma.

\- ¡Ay! tan lindo siempre tan pendiente de mis cosas – ante esto Bulma lo abraza y se sienta encima de su muslo derecho y como fuerza de la costumbre Goku rodea la cintura de ella con su brazo y la atrae aun más hacia él.

\- ¡ajem!- se dio a notar el inoportuno digo Yamcha- hablas como si fuera el único que esta pendiente de ti – el cual dijo esto ultimo con cierto grado de rabia, la cual se tragaba ante Goku, por que sabia que si peleaban por esto, le traería muchos problemas primero por que Goku había incrementado mucho sus poderes tanto que con uno solo dedo seria capaz de dejarlo hecho trizas y segundo que Bulma lo iba a mandar al diablo, por el simple hecho de que Goku es perfecto y el solo un insecto ( _que bien ubicado esta_ )– y no crees que podrías por lo menos saludarme como me corresponde, soy tu novio, no un estante para que me pases de largo.

\- ¡ay, Yamcha! no empieces- dijo Bulma con cara de aburrimiento por los berrinches de su 'novio'- que no vez que **mi** Goku vino a verme, deberías de estar alegre envés de estar quejándote por sandeces, hace tiempo que no lo vemos.

\- Sandeces dices, ¡mujer! ¿Quien te entiende? Ayer peleabas por que no estoy el suficiente tiempo contigo y cuando por fin saco algo de tiempo de mi apretada agenda para ti, eres tu la que no me prestas atención- estaba furioso como podía ser tan descarada al decir **su** Goku pero mejor se callaba si no quería salir perdiendo, no es que amara a Bulma con todo su corazón, la quería con eso bastaba, era bonita y rica que mas podía pedir y ella le proporcionaba todo lo necesario, sin embargo su orgullo era demasiado como para soportar que ese mocoso con cara de idiota le quitara la atención de su novia.

\- Mira, si tanto sacrificio te cuesta sacar tiempo para ver a tu novia "la que tanto quieres", eso se soluciona fácil- en ese momento Bulma se había puesto de pie para dirigirse ante Yamcha al cual tomo del brazo y lo condujo a la puerta mas cercana- ya no tienes por qué perder mas tu tiempo y hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, ya no tienes una novia a la cual visitar.

\- ¿QUÉ COSA? Pero Bulma ¿que sucede hoy contigo? si estas enfadad por algo que hice, lo podemos hablar….

\- ¡No!, no quiero hablar nada contigo ya se acabó y punto, solo vete y déjame en paz.- dijo furiosa y harta del imbécil que tiene enfrente.

\- Pero ¿Que fue lo que paso para que tomaras esta decisión tan repentina?- cuestiono Yamcha desesperado por no perder todo lo que Bulma podía darle con su dinero.

\- ¡No se!- dijo ella con el tono mas sarcástico que jamás haya usado- Tal vez que me harte de verte coquetear con cuanta mujer veas por la calle, me harte de que me vean cara de estúpida ( _cornuda_ ) y cuchicheen a mis espaldas, por que todo el mundo sabe que te haz revolcado con todas y cada una de mis "dizque amigas" ( _Putas Baratas_ ). Mejor esta me harte de que vivas comprando cosas caras para ti y tus amantes con mi dinero _(maldito vividor_ ) y finalmente que me harte de estar con un tipo tan patético que me aburre hasta la médula con sus estupideces _(Idiota baboso),_ al cual me aguantaba porque pensé que seria bueno en la única cosa que podía mantener nuestra relación _(sexo_ ) y ni siquiera para eso me sirves ( _Pincha Floja_ ), por que también una finge a veces pero después se cansa prefiere no hacerlo, así que de todas las razones tu elijes la que mas te guste, pero eso si, a mi no me vuelvas a buscar- acto seguido termino decirle todo esto a su ex le cerro la puerta en la cara, para seguir atendiendo a su invitado.

Mientras a fuera con cara de shock estaba el inútil de Yamcha aun sin poder creérselo, ya que pensaba que hacia todo tan bien que Bulma nunca se iba a dar cuenta de sus infidelidades, pero graso error por algo ella era la mujer mas inteligente del planeta.

-¡Oye Bulma! – dijo el ignorado Goku que se había hecho a un lado para no interferir en la discusión de pareja que llevaban a cabo sus amigos- Quizás sea mal momento pero si quieres... - ella pensó que diría que se iba para dejarla sola y llorar su pena – yo te presto mi hombro par que le pegues todo lo que quieras, Lanch una vez me dijo que cuando se sentía triste golpeaba algo y se olvidaba de sus penas, así que pega duro que yo me aguato, por mi ni te preocupes que soy muy fuerte.

Ante esto a Bulma se le aguaron los ojos y no de tristeza sino de emoción que hombre tan dulce, es que ese tontito era un amor, como va a creer que ella le va a pegar eso nunca, así que se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo por el cuello donde oculto su rostro, estaba encima de él, con el improvisado salto de Bulma cayeron en el sillón, donde el anteriormente había estado sentado ya que no se esperaba eso, ahora estaba un poco recostado y con Bulma en su regazo con sus piernas entre las de él.

\- ¡Gracias!- dijo ella en tono lagrimoso- En serio gracias por ser mi amigo, por estar siempre cuando yo te necesito. ¡Te quiero!- eso lo dijo con todo el corazón, desde lo más profundo de su alma, por que lo quería, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¡Bulma! Lo dices como si fuera algo del otro mundo- dijo en tono jocoso pero se puso serio para decirle lo siguiente- si soy yo el que esta agradecido de que seas su amiga, si tu nunca me has dado la espalda a pesar de que hay veces que te saco de quicio o te desespero con mis tonterías como todos dicen, que te llevo a las mas peligrosas aventuras y que aun al borde de la muerte tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo, por eso y muchas cosas mas ¡te quiero! – Goku le habla bajo como si susurrara, ya que estaba pegado de su oído, abrazándola por la cintura, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron para si, ellos no eran de decirse muchas palabras si con tan solo verse a los ojos podían saber lo que el otro pensaba, por lo tanto nunca había silencios incómodos.

En ese momento los papas de Bulma pasaron por ahí y los vieron, dándose cuenta de que esos dos estaban perdidamente enamorados, tanto que aun no se habían dado cuenta de ello, que tontos son los jóvenes dijo el señor B, pero la Sra. B. se dijo así misma que haría todo lo posible para que esos dos terminen juntos o se cambiaba el nombre.

**FLASH BACK END**

* * *

\- ¡HAY MAMA! ¡SE ME NOTA TANTO!- dijo Bulma llena de vergüenza- es que yo pensé que nadie se iba a dar cuenta. Además no estoy segura de estar enamorada y ¿si solo es uno de mis caprichos? si pierdo su amistad al descubrir que no es amor, por que por mas que quiera el y yo somos muy diferentes.

\- ¡oh cariño!- dijo la señora Brief en tono maternal- si cuando estas con el eres la chica mas feliz que he visto en mi vida- dijo mientras le ponía un mecho de cabello tras la oreja- La mirada te cambia, sonries mas, tan solo estar a su lado hace que brilles.

Tu y el cuando están juntos es como si crearan un mundo aparte, donde solo ustedes tienen cabida y se olvidan de que alguien mas existe. Hablas de diferencias, ¿crees que el amor busca diferencias? No cariño las diferencias es lo que los une mas, por que el que realmente ama a una persona busca en ella las cosas que le falta y cuando están juntas son el complemento perfecto.

\- Pero al final las diferencias pesan mama y por más que uno se quiera, esto afecta en una relación, he visto parejas que al principio se toleran pero después se dejan e incluso se odian, yo no quiero que eso pase conmigo, yo no podría vivir sin su cariño.

\- Eso no pasara con ustedes, porque ya se conocen y mejor aun lo hacen desde que eran chicos, han aprendido con el transcurso del tiempo a sobrellevar sus diferencias, a buscar las cosas que los unen y a aceptar las que los separan. Mírame hija, te lo digo por que yo misma lo he vivido , tu padre y yo no somos iguales, a mi no me gusta la ciencia pero me encanta cuando tu padre hace algo nuevo con ella, a él no le gusta la repostería ni la cocina pero nunca se pierde uno de mis postres, yo creo que seria muy aburrido estar con alguien que haga lo mismo que tu, le gusten las mismas cosas que tu y hable de lo mismo que tu, mejor las diferencias para que uno experimente las cosas que le gusta al otro y aprendan que por el camino encontrarán cosas nuevas que les gusten a los dos, de eso se trata una relación, de crear lazos con la persona que amas y crecer con ella cada día.

\- Te entiendo y pienso lo mismo.- dijo Bulma aliviada con de haber tenido esta conversación con su madre, ya que le despejo varias dudas- ¡Gracias mama! me voy antes de que se me haga tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ya va tomando cuerpo la historia.
> 
> Espero que les agrade esta pareja por que para mi son un amor, solo que no se llevo a cabo.
> 
> ya saben Review
> 
> Nos leemos Pronto!
> 
> XOXO!


	3. Charlas inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama. La historia es mia.
> 
> Nota de la autora: 
> 
> Cursiva: Pensamientos.
> 
> Mayúsculas: Son Gritos.
> 
> Comillas: Sarcasmo.
> 
> Ahora si a Leer!

Esta conversación ayudo a Bulma a darle los ánimos suficientes para llevar a cabo su plan, no iba a dejar que sus inseguridades le arrebataran al amor de su vida. así que mas rápido de lo que había pensado estaba a punto de aterrizar en la montaña Paoz, iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de en que momento despego, aterrizo sin ningún problema no muy cerca de la casita de Goku, para que nadie sospechara.

El "evento" como ella lo llamaba _( no soportaba la palabra boda cuando se trataba de_ _ **su hombre**_ _con esa insulsa)_ se realizaría en la tardecer y apena era medio día, además Milk podía tener aire de mosquita muerta pero no tenia ni un pelo de tonta y si veía a Bulma ahí, le echaría a perder el plan.

Bulma se sorprendió al ver esta enorme casa donde antes se encontraba la casita de Goku, tal vez sea donde piensen vivir después de la boda pensó con amargura. Entro al lugar sin tocar la puerta quería ver algo antes de hacer lo que pensaba.

_Esta casa es muy fría, no tiene el toque de familiaridad de un hogar_ – pensó ella pues aunque la vivienda estaba a mueblada, la paredes eran blancas, sin cuadros o decoraciones, lo que le dan un toque característico a cada casa, es como si fuera un mobiliario de ventas solo para observarse y no para vivirse.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Salio Goku de una habitación sorprendido de ver una figura husmeando en su casa.- ¿Bulma?

\- ¡Perdón Goku! entre sin avisar, pensé que no había nadie por el silencio y no ver movimientos en la casa.- observando descaradamente cada detalle de su anatomía , ya que el había salido solo con una camisa blanca mal abrochada y en boxers.

\- No hay problema- dijo Goku con su mano tras la nuca y su aire de inocencia- Pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo con la expresión tonta que se le forma cuando pregunta lo obvio.

\- ¿Como que porque? ¡Tonto! Por tu boda, por que mas sino. – le daba rabia cuando la dejaba de ultimo en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con peleas y batallas.

\- ¡ay! ¡yo pensé que venias a sacarme de aquí y a librarme de esto!- le dijo con una cara tan llena de angustia y pena que hizo que a Bulma se le pasara la rabia.

\- Pero yo pensé que te querías casar con ella, después de todo supe que te fuiste de viaje con ella por un mes, vinieron muy alegres y felices a organizar la boda- dijo con todo el sarcasmo y veneno que tenia, sabia que su viaje solo fue por ayudar al padre de la susodicha prometida, pero a Bulma realmente le dolió que se fuera y la dejara sola.

\- ¡ah, si!, pues quien te lo dijo, te lo dijo mal _(pensando en que fue el boca floja del maestro Roshi)_ por que yo solo fui ayudar Milk con la casa de su padre que se estaba quemando, nada mas que nos pusieron par de obstáculos para poder apagar el fuego, por lo que tarde mas de lo pensado. – dijo el de forma brusca y un poco dolida de que ella pensara eso.

\- Yo quería irte a buscar para que me ayudaras- dijo en un tono suave- pero no se pudo porque Milk se enojo, me peleo muy feo, cuando llegamos le dije que quería ir a verte, volvió a enojarse y hasta me grito.- dijo agarrando se la cabeza con las dos manos y cara de aprensión.

\- ¡Hay Bulma yo no la entiendo! todo lo que hago esta mal, que mis amigos son unos delincuentes, que soy un vago, sin oficio ni beneficio, que no sirvo para nada mas que no sea pelear, que soy un bruto y no pienso por eso hago tantas tonterías, todo de mi le molesta, si soy tan mala persona ¿por que quiere estar conmigo?- dijo el sacando toda la angustia que tenia acumulada, mirando a Bulma a los ojos y a punto de llorar por la frustración.

En ese momento Bulma aprovecho para llevarlo hacia un sofá de tres plazas que había en la sala, lo arrullo entre sus brazos mientras él como acto reflejo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y con sus enormes brazos rodeo la pequeña cintura de Bulma.

\- Cariño tu no eres mala persona – decía ella mientras metía sus dedos entre los cabellos de el- eres la persona mas buena y amable que conozco, la cual a dedicado su vida para defender y proteger aquellos que lo necesitan, tus amigos te hemos apoyado por que consideramos que es lo justo, así que si ella piensa eso de ti, es por que no conoce a la maravillosa persona que eres – en ese momento aprovecho para levantarle el rostro por el mentón, quedaron viéndose a los ojos- tu eres la persona mas especial que he visto en este mundo, eres dulce, cariñoso, aunque hay cosas que no entiendes o no conozcas te esfuerzas en averiguar que son, si hay personas malas tu no te rindes hasta sacar lo bueno de cada una de ellas, luchas sin cansancio por lo que quieres y por lo que es correcto, que mas se podría pedir de una persona, **mi amor** tu eres grandioso, por lo que estoy orgullosa de ti, así que nunca y te lo digo en serio, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso de ti ¿entendiste? – decía ella con los ojos puestos en esos dos azabaches que eran los ojos de Goku y con las manos acariciando las mejillas de el-.

\- ¿Es enserio lo que dijiste? – dijo este sorprendido y apretándola un poco mas par quedar mas cerca, sus rostros estaba tan pegados que se tocaban la punta de la nariz y parecía como si uno respirara el aliento del otro.

\- ¿Dudas de mis palabras?- dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡No!, tú eres la mujer mas lista del mundo, nunca dudaría de ti. Así que si tú piensas eso de mí yo voy a pensar lo mismo de ti.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Yo pensé que desde hace tiempo lo sabias, desde que me dijiste que yo era la mujer más especial del mundo.- dijo ella con algo de duda, pues no sabia por donde iba Goku.

\- Eso siempre lo he pensado- dijo Goku con tono normal- yo digo lo otro.

\- ¿Lo otro? ¿Que otro?- dijo confundida.

\- Que soy tu amor, eso me dijiste, así que si yo soy el tuyo tu eres el mío ¿no es así?, una vez escuche a Lanch decir que toda persona tiene un amor en el mundo pero que solo era uno por que era tan grande que bastaba para durar toda una vida y mas aun después de ella.- explico este aun mirándola a los ojos.

Bulma estaba abrumada con la capacidad de entendimiento de Goku, el había sabido escuchar entre líneas y descubrir su declaración de amor.- ¡si, eres mi amor, solo Mio y de nadie mas! - decía ella mientras le daba un beso dulce de piquito pero que en la posición en las que estaban daba la imagen de ser apasionado.

Goku cuando sitio este contacto tan nuevo y tan electrizante a la vez, se sintió como nunca en su vida y como si fuera un instinto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bulma, para obtener mas de eso que lo enviciaba, el beso se torno apasionado tanto que Goku recostó a Bulma en el sofá y se ubico encima de ella, sentía que se estaba quemando como si tuviera fuego por dentro en ese momento se quito la camisa aun sin separarse del beso.

Mientras Bulma sentía que en su vida había tenido un beso así, excitante, dulce, apasionado, su cerebro solo captaba placer, en ese momento era su único comando recibir y dar placer, es que Goku podría ser inexperto e ingenuo pero de que sabia como dar un beso en toda la palabra, lo sabia, cuando sintió bajo sus manos su torso tan marcado y lleno de músculos juraría que iba a desfallecer- _¡Kamisama! esas tablas de chocolate que tiene por abdomen dan ganas de comérselo -._

Goku quería quitarle ese condenado abrigo, pero se le dificultaba ya que eso significaría dejar de besarla, ese abrigo lo desespero tanto que de una se sienta sobre las caderas de Bulma y rompe el abrigo haciendo saltar los botones por doquier.

Bulma que ya estaba mas que excitada con los besos de Goku ( _algo sorprendente por que para eso sucediera su ex, ósea la mala imitación de novio, tenia que estimularla por largos periodos y al final no llegaban a nada)_ al verlo ese acto tan salvaje se excito tanto que solo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente – _sino me lo hace ahora me muero_ \- se quito el abrigo a toda prisa, para luego lanzársele encima quedando el de bajo de ella, como Bulma era toda una experta en la materia se posiciono sobre las caderas de el de una forma que la entrada del vestido diera de forma directa a su entre pierna y cuando se movía rozaba un muy prominente bulto, lo cual a medida que ella lo besaba en el cuello, meneaba las caderas con un movimiento rítmico y cadencioso que no solo producía el placer de ella sino los gemidos del el.

-¡Bulma! ¡Ah!, ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Bulma creo que tengo ganas de ir al baño.- dijo el al no saber lo que sucedía con su cuerpo.

\- Yo no lo creo- respondió ella entre los besos que exparcia por su cuello.

\- Bulma en serio siento que me voy hacer pis.- dijo el desesperado por las nuevas sensaciones.

\- ¿Cuando vas hacer pis, sudas, tiemblas y gimes, como lo haces ahora? según yo esto que te estoy haciendo sentir es otra cosa.- dijo ella mientras se posicionaba mejor sobre Goku, su pantys se rozaba plenamente sobre la erección de un muy sudoroso e ingenuo Goku, ya ubicada ella comenzó a moverse como si estuviera cabalgando, para ese instante Goku sintió como un rayo atravesaba su espina dorsal y lo hacia ver el cielo con estrellas y todo, al mismo tiempo que Bulma .

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el entre jadeos, tratando de respirar normalmente sin conseguirlo- Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido a esto- dijo este aun temblando con una Bulma desfallecida de placer sobre su pecho.

\- Eso cariño, se llama orgasmo, es una expresión de placer que puede haber entre una pareja de enamorados.- le respondió ella tratando de incorporarse.

\- es fantástica- dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- aun no has visto nada- dijo ella con mirada picara,

-¿Hay más?- dijo el anonadado.

\- Claro tontito lindo, esto solo es el comienzo a esto le sigue un sin fin de cosas que no te puedes imaginar.

-¿y tu me las vas a enseñar todas, verdad?

-¡Pues no! – dijo separando se de repente de Goku y acomodándose el vestido y el peinado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuerte no! Pues preparense que lo que viene es candela, creo que cambiare el rating por que va ser muy subido de tono.
> 
> Espero que me sigan apoyando y gracias a Karla y a sweetgilda por sus comentarios les dedico este capi...
> 
> nos leemos pronto!
> 
> XOXO!


	4. Trazando planes, llevadolos a cabo y con resultados inesperados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Como están agradeciendo a los que siguen el fic, espero que se preparen por que lo que sigue es fuego!
> 
> Debo de aclararles unas cuantas cositas:
> 
> Cursiva: Pensamientos.
> 
> Mayúsculas: Son Gritos.

¡COMO QUE NO! Si tú eres… y yo soy…

\- Eres Goku, el hombre que se va a casar esta tarde, con otra y yo soy la que se va quedar sola como idiota, te lo dije bien claro esto solo lo hace una pareja de enamorados, puede ser que estemos enamorados pero hasta ahora no somos pareja, por el simple hecho de que esta Milk de por medio.

-¿si ella no estuviera tu estarías así siempre conmigo?- dijo Goku acercándose a Bulma y abrazándola a la vez que pensaba lo mas rápido que podía.

\- Si lo haría… Sin embargo diste tu palabra, tú siempre la cumples.- dijo ella con cara de tristeza, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos y acercándose un poco mas.

\- si lo hice… Pero… si yo jamás hubiera dado mi palabra esta boda nunca se realizaría ¿No es así? - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y las cejas arqueadas, cosa que solo pasa cuando se le ocurre una idea.

-¿En que piensas? Porque yo no le encuentro remedio a esto – forzando la situación a donde ella quería, por que por mas que ella deseara que no se realizara la boda, no iba desbaratarla así por así, no, ella siendo tan inteligente como es, engatusaría a Goku para que el terminara esto por si solo y dándole a creer a todos que a el solo se le ocurrió. Enamorada pero nunca arrastrada, su orgullo de mujer por delante. No por nada es la mujer más brillante del mundo.

\- Pues hace tiempo que tengo las esferas del dragón, las reuní para evitar que alguien con malas intenciones pidiera un deseo, ya que están aquí podríamos usarlas para desear que lo que queremos.- comento el sayajin como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Y no crees que sospecharan al ver el cielo totalmente negro? Digo Milk no es tonta y tiene que estar por aquí, así que lo vera ¿no?- aclaro Bulma mientras se separaba de él, para dejar que las ideas llegaran a su cerebro, es que estar así de cerca de Goku y después de lo acontecido solo tenia una idea en la cabeza y tenia que ver en nada con lo que él pensaba.

\- Pues no- dijo Goku con cara de hastió, pasándose la mano por la cabeza- ella dijo que su boda se realizaría en el palacio de su padre que no iba a permitir que sus invitados vinieran a esta pocilga o algo así… cuando habla no le pongo mucha atención- dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

Para Bulma la situación estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y quien iba a pensar que fuera la estúpida de Milk la que se lo podría tan fácil – Pues… Viéndolo así… vamos que esperas, que se haga tarde.- Le respondió Bulma con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Al obtener esta respuesta Goku la tomo delicadamente por el cuello con ambas manos para darle un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

* * *

Goku y ella tomaron las esferas del dragón, las llevaron a un lugar mas retirado no fuera ser que la casa quedara destruida, pusieron las esferas en posición se alejaron un poco he invocaron al dios dragón.

Salio tan magnifico e inmenso como siempre, aunque Bulma pensara que cada vez que lo ve, es mas grande que antes.

**TODO AQUEL QUE HAYA SIDO CAPAZ DE RECOLECTAR LAS 7 ESFERAS SE LES CONCEDERÁ UN DESEO, CUALQUIERA QUE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SOBRE PASE MIS CAPACIDADES.**

Dragón no importa si ha sido un hecho que ocurrió en el pasado- pregunto Bulma con preocupación, nunca habían cambiado un hecho del pasado.

**NO… SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ESE HECHO NO HAYA SUCEDIDO HACE MÁS DE 100 AÑOS.**

Pues entonces deseo que Goku nunca le hubiese prometido matrimonio a Milk cuando eran niños, es mas deseo que Milk se case con un _todo un príncipe_ que se capaz de aguantarse su mal genio y que la haga feliz. – a pesar de todo Bulma no le podía desear mal a nadie y eso incluía a esa amargada.

**SI ESO ES TODO… SERÁ SENCILLO, SINO DESEAN CAMBIAR ALGO MAS ME MACHARE LUEGO DE CONCEDERLES SU DESEO**

Espera dragón en este día yo iba a contraer matrimonio…no se muy bien que es eso (caída estilo anime del dragón y de Bulma) pero quiero que además de lo que dijo Bulma, deseo estar Casándome con la mujer que amo desde hace años y que podamos compartir este día tan especial con todos nuestros seres queridos.

 **DESEO CONCEDIDO** \- en es momento al dragón le brillaron los ojos rojos y junto con la 7 esferas desapareció.

Bulma estaba bastante choqueada por la petición de Goku y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de que el supiera lo que es amar, no se imaginaba que el pudiera saber lo que es amar, pues nunca lo había demostrado, sabia que él podía querer a alguien y serle fiel a su matrimonio pero no por amor sino por lealtad, para Goku su palabra es todo, es su honor de guerrero y hombre el que se ve comprometido si no la cumple.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta una luz inmensa la deslumbro y al abrir los ojos no creía lo que veía a su alrededor- Entonces esperamos por usted señorita Briefs – escucho que una voz le decía cerca de ella, se encontró rodeada de todos sus seres queridos tanto amigos como familiares, todos estaban vestidos de blanco y descalzos ya que estaban en la playa con mas exactitud en la casa de muten Roshi, todo estaba decorado con telas blancas y flores exóticas de todos los colores, ella llevaba el mismo vestido solo que de color blanco con unos guantes de seda hasta los codos pero sin dedos y de un blanco inmaculado un hermoso velo que salía del final de su peinado.

Si eso la impacto, al mirar al frente se quedo sin aire, su Goku, vestido de blanco, con un conjunto de camisa manga corta y un pantalón en tela de gasa blanca y al igual que ella iba descalzo, al mirar hacia su lado izquierdo se dio cuenta de que el que estaba oficiando la ceremonia no era otro que el gran kamisama.

Con la cara llena de asombro volteo a mirar a Goku y le pregunto- ¿yo soy la mujer que amas? – fue un susurro pero él lo escucho perfectamente.

Tengo que decirte que la mujer que amo es la más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Es aquella que permaneció a mi lado por incontables años aun cuando sabía cuán peligroso podía ser esto. Es bastante delicada, pero fuerte e indomable como una fiera... Ella es mi vida. Mi debilidad, mi locura y mi conciencia... ella es mi todo, aunque nos distanciamos por varios años este sentimiento nunca dejo de existir, es mas se incremento con el paso del tiempo y la sola idea de volverla a ver me dio mas fuerza para llevar a cabo mi entrenamiento, sin importar que estuviera con otro a su lado, yo por ella nunca deje de luchar.

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad._

_Tal vez sigues pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tú_

_y el valor para pelear en ti lo hayarás._

La mujer que he amado y sigo amando es quien lleva el cerebro más brillante del mundo, mas aun de todo el universo, la que con su amor y cariño me explica todo lo que no entiendo, tiene la paciencia mas grande del mundo para no matarme cuando hago una de las mías. La que con una mirada me hace sentir que ya no es la gravedad lo que me ata a la tierra sino ella, la que me hace vibrar de tan solo oír su voz.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad._

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si aun no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad._

La mujer que amo me llevó a conocer el mundo, logre ver por primera vez el mar, me lleno de amigos, de aventuras, que gracias a ella me volví lo que soy ahora, un hombre verdaderamente fuerte y capaz de incrementar dicha fuerza aun más, tan solo por defenderla a ella y lo más importante con ella aprendí lo que es el amor.

_sin importar que pase yo te amare_

_y quiero que x siempre a mi lado estes_

_no vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer_

_cuando al fin me logre decidir_

_a confesar las cosas que siendo por ti_

_no se que me lo impidio_

_pero hoy voy a peliar con todo mi amoooor_

Ella ahora y siempre has sido tu, la que quiero que este a mi lado el resto de mi vida para amarla, si aunque te sorprenda… amarte… por que contigo aprendí que amar es tener a quien con quien compartir tu vida, tanto lo bueno y lo malo de ella y saber que pase lo que pase esa persona siempre te apoyara y te protegerá por sobre todas las cosas, así que ¿Que me respondes? ¿Me Consederias el honor de ser mi esposa? - dijo el con los ojos fijos en ella.

_mi corazon encantando vibra_

_x el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real_

_voy amarte para todo la vida_

_que mas da?, de ya no tengas miedo_

_ven toma mi mano_

_y busquemos juntos_

_la_

_FELICIDAD¡_

Bulma estaba tan enternecida, que se le salieron dos lagrimas, Dios ese hombre la hacia sentir como el tesoro mas valioso del mundo, sin pensarlo se escucho a alguien decir si y todos voltearon a ver que era la madre de Bulma quien era la madrina de la boda que estaba llorando a lagrima suelta con su respectivo moco tendido.

-¡MAMA!, no me robes el protagonismo que la que tiene que responder soy yo. Dijo Bulma con una cara de hastío por las locuras de su madre la cual no dejaban de sorprenderla cada vez mas.

\- No importa, yo como tu representante legal respondo por ti. –caída anime de todo el publico por la ocurrencias de la sra. Brief.

\- Aquí el que no esta loco es por que no lo han investigado bien- dijo Kamisama con cara de espanto por las ocurrencias de los amigos de su discípulo.

Bienvenido a mi mundo.- dijo Pikoro en tono neutral y aunque nadie se lo crea krilin era el padrino sin duda, pero pikoro era el bestman, lo sorprendente no fue que Goku se lo pidiera sino que este aceptara.

¡Que no tengo todo el día!, quieren darse prisa y responderme a la pregunta, pero esta vez la responde la persona a la que se la estoy haciendo- dijo el kami cansado de las interrupciones de la madre de Bulma.

Este… ¡si!, ¡SI!, ¡PERO CLARO QUE SI! – grito Bulma mientras saltaba encima de Goku para darle tremendo beso.

SEPARENSE QUE TODAVIA NO VAMOS POR AHÍ– los regaño Kamisama, estos dos iban acabar con la poca paciencia del pobre viejito.- bien Goku y tu ahora juras honrar a tu esposa, amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-No – Dijo Goku.

¡YES! –grito el idiota de Yamcha como enajenado

\- ¿COMO DE QUE NO? – cuestiono Kamisama atónito con la respuesta- Si me has hecho perder todo este tiempo! te mato yo con mis propias manos

\- ¿no? Después de todas las cosas lindas que me dijiste.- dijo Bulma a punto de llorar pero esta vez de dolor.

\- Pues simple… no, por que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos aun después de la muerte, por que ningún muerto me va a venir a quitar a mi mujer, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos aquí y en el mas allá, eso júralo.- dijo Goku con un aire muy serio.

¡Ay que bello! Dijeron Bulma y Sra. B al mismo tiempo

¡rayos, me lleva! – dijo Yamcha maldiciendo su suerte.

\- Ya quisieras – le dijo la Sra. B a Yamcha.

Bulma volvió a besar a Goku hasta que este emitió un gemido, causado que kamisama volviera a pegarle con el libro que tenia en las manos.- QUE TODAVÍA NO VAMOS POR ESA PARTE, y ahora ¿hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre? – pronuncio Kamisama.

En eso todos se voltean y le echan una mirada asesina a Yamcha, este era tan cínico que se atrevió a ir a la boda sin invitación y además con la novia que le bajo a krilin, con la cual engañaba a Bulma antes de que ella lo botara como el perro que era. Al verse acorralado prefirió guardar silencio y conservar la vida.

\- Pues entonces con el poder que me confiere ser el Dios de la tierra los declaro marido y mujer – en menos de lo que canta un gallo Bulma se le tiro encima a Goku el cual la alzo para que esta enroscara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del susodicho y se diero un beso de película _(tipo notebook_ ) ni le dieron tiempo de terminar al kami que solo dijo - ya que mas da, al fin y al cabo ya están casados, a celebrar.

La fiesta fue espectacular en la playa como Bulma quería, con la familia y amigos como Goku quería y con la persona que amaban como ambos querían, bailaron, comieron y se tiraron fotos en la orilla del mar.

\- Todo es perfecto no crees amado esposo… que bien se siente decir esta frase - le dijo Bulma a su Goku.

\- si no podría ser mejor- le respondió Goku abrazándola por la espalda y sujetando su cintura con sus grandes brazos mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho.

\- eso crees… yo se de algo que lo podría superar fácilmente- dijo ella mientras se volteaba aun entre sus brazos para dirigirle una mirada picara.

\- ¿así el que? – Pregunto Goku tan desconcertado como siempre, pero cuando Bulma se inclino a susurrarle en el oído, las palabras hicieron que se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate- ¿en serio?

\- si cariño y no sabes cuanto – dijo Bulma mientras le pasaba la lengua por su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior de una manera muy sexy.

Goku inmediatamente llamo a la nube voladora y en el aire se despidieron de todo el mundo, Bulma tiro el ramo de flores, el cual atrapo Lanch la cual miraba fijamente a Ten SHIN hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal he que le habra dicho Bulma al inocente Goku, esperen y veran.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> XOXO!


	5. Luna de Miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo de aclararles unas cuantas cositas:
> 
> Cursiva: Pensamientos.
> 
> Mayusculas: Son Gritos.
> 
> Comillas: Sarcasmo.

**Luna de miel**

Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaban a su destino una casita del tipo cabaña, pero con todas las cosas que una pareja recién casada pueda necesitar, era pequeña, pero íntima y acogedora. La sala estaba decorada con todas las fotos que se habían hecho ellos dos junto a sus amigos en los últimos 7 años.

Goku cargo a Bulma en la entrada de la casa, es que le pregunto a Krilin lo que se tenía que hacer después de la boda y este lo único que le dijo fue cuando entres a la casa carga a Bulma y serás feliz para siempre. Con mucha delicadeza hizo lo que le dijo su mejor amigo y se dirigió a la habitación, la deposito sobre la cama, mientras estos se besaban, comenzó a desprenderle el vestido pues tenía ansias de sentir todo lo ya probado y todo lo demás que Bulma le prometía

Pero Bulma lo detuvo, con mucha calma y sensualidad cambiaron de lugares, ella se alejó para poner una música lenta, Goku que estaba muy lejos de imaginarse lo que pasaba se estaba desesperando, hasta que vio como Bulma se movía, comenzando a quitarse pieza por pieza pero con una serie de movimientos que al saya lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso, no sabía lo que sentía pero no podía dejar de mirar a su esposa, cada movimiento de ella, lo incitaba más a tomarla entre sus brazos para comérsela a besos.

Bulma veía como su esposo tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos, un sonrojo adorable, la baba saliéndosele de la boca y un enorme bulto entre las piernas, eso haría sentir a cualquier mujer sexy y poderosa, pero a ella la hacía sentir amada y deseada por su hombre.

De un solo tiro el vestido cayo demostrando que Bulma solo tenía un tanguita pequeñito y sus medias de encaje blanco, estando frente de Goku este se quedo boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos mientras ella se le acerca de forma muy sinuosa.

\- ¿te gusta mi amor? Anda dime algo cariño- dijo Bulma con una voz muy suave y sensual mientras se inclina hacia Goku dejando que sus senos fueran directo a la cara de este.

Goku apenas tragaba en seco, muchas veces la había visto desnuda cuando era un niño y no le afectaba, pero ahora es distinto, sentía el corazón a mil por hora, sudaba, las manos le temblaban, quería hablar, deseaba hacerlo, pero no salían palabras de su boca, su mujer era hermosa y el esto le dejaba sin aliento.

Ella termino de acortar la distancia que los separaba, sentándose ahorcajadas sobre las piernas del saya, el hombre no se pudo aguantar más y con su mano rozaba la cadera de Bulma. Ese ligero contacto basto para estremecerla, su reacción se evidencio al instante en sus pezones.

Goku observo sorprendido la zona y dejándose llevar por su ingenuidad la toco con sus dedos ocasionando que de los labios de Bulma escapara un gemido. - ¿Te hice daño? –pregunto asustado mientras retiraba su mano.

Ella negó y volvió a ponerle la mano sobre su pezón, mirándolo a la cara con todo su amor, el calor que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo la tenía desarmada, al grado de que se sorprendió al escucharse decir.- esto solo es algo normal que pasa cuando estoy junto a ti, siento calor, nervios y mucha felicidad.- dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Goku sonrió al escucharla, solo ella podía hacerlo feliz y apenarlo al mismo tiempo, con timidez recorrió los pechos de Bulma con la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando la agradable sensación que le causaba. Mientras Bulma comenzó a besarlo primero suave y luego con pasión, introdujo su lengua en la boca de el, cosa que le gusto al sayan y trataba de conseguir más. Ella sabía que su hombre era virgen y quería hacerlo disfrutar de todo sin asustarlo o abrumarlo, así que suavemente fue quitando la camisa de goku mientras iba repartiendo besos des de su boca, barbilla y bajando lentamente por su garganta hasta llegar a su clavícula izquierda donde le dio un suave mordisco todo esto mientras movía su pelvis contra el bulto en la entrepierna de su marido.

Goku estaba jadeando, sentía todo y nada a la vez, se sentía tan bien pero aun quería mas solo no sabía de que, movió su mano desde los pechos de Bulma hasta su cadera y la hizo presionarse más hacia él, cosa que emociono a Bulma pues sabía que iba por buen camino.

Bulma comenzó a empujar a Goku contra el colchón cuando la espalda de el toco la cama ella comenzó a deslizar su boca por sus pectorales hasta detenerse en un pezón de el, lo beso suavemente para luego pasar a succionarlo con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo esto hizo que Goku jadeara sonoramente y comenzara a llamarla entre balbuceos Siguió repartiendo besos bajando por sus pectorales, los mordió, lamio e hizo todo lo que deseaba desde hace bastante tiempo. Metió la lengua en su ombligo y esto hizo que el joven sayajin tragara grueso, el pobre sentía como si se quemara por dentro, era un placer asfixiante y mas para alguien que nunca había conocido _¨la carne_ ¨ como decía su ahora esposa, se quedo en el ombligo un rato, hundiendo la lengua y con los pulgares acaricio los huesos de la cadera, metiendo los pulgares un poquito por debajo del bóxer, para luego pasar a donde está el hueso, lamiendo despacio, muy despacio las líneas que se forman hacia abajo. Desabrocho sus pantalones y bajo el cierre para deslizarlos suavemente hacia abajo, al ver el bulto en su boxer procedió acariciar su ingle de un lado al otro, permitiéndose tocar su pene por encima de la ropa lo cual lo excitaba a tal punto que comenzó a jadear.

-Bul… maaa- ahhh -ahhh- no puedo más me hago pis otra vez- dijo Goku al sentir la misma emoción que previamente había sentido con ella.

Bulma queriendo evitar que él se viniera separo su mano de su ingle y dejo de besarlo- Querido no se dice me hago pis, solo di que te corres o me vengo- dijo ella mientras procedía a terminar de desnudarlo, había muchas cosas que quería hacerle a ese dulce, salvaje e impulsivo grandulón y no pasaría si se corría tan rápido.

\- ¿Venirse?... venirse de dónde? ¿Y cómo correr acaso haremos un maratón? - pregunto este tan estúpidamente inocente- mientras miraba a Bulma todo rojo y con cara de confusión.

\- Cariño venirse o correse en este caso significa lo mismo que cuando tengas un orgasmo, es decir cuando sientas tan rico como la otra vez, saldrá de ti tu semen, recuerdas que te explique que era tu semilla y servía para tener un bebe. – dijo ella con paciencia mientras acariciaba su pelvis

\- Ahhhh, tendremos un bebe? - pregunto un poco asustado, no se sentía listo para tener un hijo.

\- No, Por ahora no, ahora solo nos vamos a divertir y a disfrutar de nosotros mucho, créeme mucho tiempo- dijo ella mientras bajaba la goma de su bóxer hasta liberarlo y abrió mucho los ojos.

Era tan grande y apetecible que se relamió los labios (kamisama había escuchado sus suplicas) Comenzó acariciarlo con firmeza y cuando estuvo bien endurecido, tomo su glande y delicadamente lo bajo con su dedos pulgar y medio mientras el índice acariciaba su orificio, lo cual puso a Goku a temblar mientras agarrabas sus palmas contras las cobijas de la cama, apretaba sus puños y levantaba la cadera hacia ella, al ver semejante emoción ella se lamio lo labios – si eso te gusta esto será algo que te dejará fuera de este mundo- dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza en dirección a su miembro, primero beso la puntita y luego procedió a tomarla en sus labios succionando un poco mientras la punta de su lengua jugueteaba con su pequeño orificio, su mano envolvió el resto de la erección, subiendo y bajando primero lento y después a una considerable velocidad, con la otra mano masajeaba sus bolas con la palma mientras el dedo índice acariciaba el periné (el espacio detrás de sus testículos). Era tan grande y apetecible que al tenerlo en el interior de su boca la hizo gemir, Goku sintiendo la vibración de ese sonido en la piel de su pene pega un respingo y se encoge en sí mismo, casi cerrando las piernas.

\- ¿Que pasa? - le pregunta Bulma, algo asustada. - ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No... - consigue contestar. -Es…Solo... ¡Dios! Bulma, AhHH... jadea sin poder explicarse.

Bulma sonríe, crecida de sí misma. Al parecer no lo está haciendo tan mal _(es que solo lo había hecho par de veces con Yamcha, ya que para ella sabía horrible y era todo un sacrificio que el imbécil no supo apreciar así que dejo de hacerlo)._ Se relame los labios antes de volver a meter la cabeza entre las piernas de Goku, sujetándole las rodillas está vez para que no las cierre. El joven guerrero tiene que aprender a recibir placer en oleadas, en aceptar perder la cabeza. No en parar en cuanto todo se vuelve un poquito más intenso de lo que puede procesar.

_\- ¡_ Bulma!… ¡Bulma!… ¡Bulma!… _\- empieza a repetir una y otra vez, ahogado. A ella se le hincha el ego al oír esa voz llamándola de forma tan desesperada. Succiona el pene de Goku (que, como todo en él, es suave, dulce y grande) aprieta un poco con los dientes, lo justo para arañar sin hacer daño, cosa que termina por volverlo loco._

Los gemidos de Goku abarcaban toda la habitación, se sentía tan bien, sentía que iba a explotar y no le salían las palabras para avisarle a su mujer, hasta que sintió como una corrientazo pasaba por su columna, su abdomen se contraía y levantaba la cadera hacia la boca de ella mientras sentía que su cuerpo se liberaba como nunca antes, sin proponérselo activo su ki y mientras se venía así mismo su energía se disparaba en forma de una explosión, rápida. Eso fue algo de unos segundos, pero se sintió en buena parte de la tierra.

Bulma se había separado de su miembro justo a tiempo para ver como salía los disparos de semen en una cantidad que ella en su experta vida no había visto ni siquiera en películas, pero contando que con Goku todo era mucho más de lo esperado solo sonrió para sí, ya luego tendría el placer de probarlo por ahora solo se dedicó acariciarlo hasta que la última gota salió de él. Viendo hacia arriba Bulma se dio cuenta de que Goku se quedó con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida así que decidió posicionarse suavemente encima de él colocando pecho contra pecho y besando suavemente sus mejillas.

\- Cariño, te encuentras bien- pregunto ella dulcemente mientras le pasaba las manos por su cara

\- Ahhhhhh- dijo Goku- E…so … fue… asombroso- dijo el sin aliento y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Mi amor por que lloras te sientes mal? - cuestiono ella sintiéndose culpable de presionarlo con tanto en tampoco tiempo

\- No… No…. Yo…. Solo…. Estoy feliz como nunca antes … siento como si hubiera ido al cielo de golpe y luego pude sentir como todo estallaba dentro y como si fuera todo y nada al mismo tiempo- dijo el describiendo todo lo que sentía- miro a Bulma a los ojos mientras salían sus lágrimas y le sonrió- Bulma te amo… te amo… de verdad… Lo siento más que nunca…tú me haces sentir de verdad- dijo atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con el mismo deseo, pero ahora de forma más dulce y tierna- hacer el amor fue increíble- dijo el como si eso fuera todo.

\- Cariño, pero si eso solo fue el preámbulo, de hacerlo no lo hemos hecho todavía- dijo Bulma arqueando una ceja y mirando a su esposo a los ojos el cual, parecía que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas por abrirlos tanto y de golpe.

\- ¿Aún hay más? - dijo el anonadado sin poder creerlo.

\- Claro lo que sentiste fue solo una pequeña parte- dijo ella comuna sonrisa pícara que tal si te enseno lo demás-

En ese justo momento Goku pensando como seria lo demás inconscientemente se sonrojo y se erecto otra vez, Bulma al ver esta recuperación tan rápida agradeció a todos los dioses por la resistencia de Goku si como era en batalla seria en la cama todas sus necesidades estaría bien cubiertas.

Bulma se colocó encima de su miembro colocándolo justo en su entrada, ella estaba muy húmeda de solo verlo correrse la éxito, así que con mucha calma fue empujándose hasta el, cosa que le saco un jadeo a ambos, Bulma por tener algo tan grande y Goku por tener algo tan caliente y húmedo rodeandololo, despacio ella logro introducirlo completo en su vagina cosa que la dejo fuera de sí, sintió un chispazo que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, se arqueo haciendo que sus pechos quedaran más erguidos, sin proponérselo comenzó a moverse sobre Goku quien agarro sus caderas y por instinto comenzó a moverse también, la dedicación del guerrero estaba llevando a Bulma a un orgasmo seguro, poco a poco la mujer sintió como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba hasta que no pudo más y cayó sobre su esposo, totalmente agitada.

Goku continuó con aquella tarea que tanto le deleitaba, en un arrebato la coloco sobre la cama y él se puso encima de ella, en esa posición la mujer pudo sentir su masculinidad acariciar su punto G. Llevándose por el placer comenzó a frotarse junto a él, a la vez que atraía a su esposo con el fin de besar su cuello y acariciarlo hasta el cansancio. Bulma lo envolvió con sus piernas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran con fruición hasta que logro un orgasmo tan intenso que la dejo sin aliento, el segundo para ella al parecer él todavía tenía algo más de fuerza, ambos con sus frentes unidas, respirando el aire que exhalaba el otro, perlados del sudor y mirándose directo a los ojos sin parpadear, seguían moviéndose con frenesí sus caderas.

La fuerza que goku estaba poniendo mas los movimientos estaban enloqueciendo a Bulma a tal punto que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su vientre a contraerse y su sexo apretarse contra el. Goku al sentir dicha presión supo que iba a pasar otra vez, miro directo a los ojos de Bulma, mientras ella comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y a marcar su espalda con las unas, ambos sincronizados llegaron a un orgasmo tan intenso, que el hizo estallar su ki nuevamente esta vez sintiéndose en toda la tierra y planetas cercanos y produciendo algo que para Bulma era un mito, hizo que eyaculara a chorro, dejándola desfallecida y hasta un poco avergonzada pues sentía como humedeció la cama y a su pareja, independientemente de todo el semen de Goku que a pesar de aun estar dentro de ella salía a pesar de su pene estar bloqueando su vagina, era tal el placer que Bulma comenzó a llorar de emoción, atrayendo a su esposo hacia ella, este sin fuerzas se entrego a un beso cansado.

Goku detallo el rostro de Bulma en su totalidad, como si nunca la hubiera visto, estaba hermosa, totalmente sudada, despeinada y jadeando, para el ese momento con ella era el más preciado, tomo su mano y entrelazo los dedos con ella, se acercó y le dio un dulce piquito, para luego abrazarla.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - le pregunto el susurrando, temiendo que cualquier ruido acabara con el momento.

\- ¿Qué cosa, cariño? - dijo Bulma en un susurro, siguiéndole la corriente.

\- eres mi deseo hecho realidad… eres todo lo que he querido en mi vida… eres por lo que siempre he peleado – dijo el comenzando a llorar- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me quede solo…

_oh yeah, ill tell you something  
i think youll understand  
when ill say that something  
i want to hold your hand  
i want to hold your hand  
i want to hold your hand_

¡ay Bulma! cuando mi abuelo murió, prometí nunca más querer a nadie, como lo quise a él, para que así no me doliera el corazón como el día en el que él se fue… Pele mucho por no sentir- dijo el suspirando mientras ella le limpiaba las lágrimas y llorando también- me has hecho sentir otra vez amor por otra persona y te lo agradezco. ¡Gracias! Por no rendirte y pelear por mi.

_oh please, say to me  
youll let me be your man  
and please, say to me  
youll let me hold your hand  
now let me hold your hand  
i wanna hold your hand_

Para Bulma esto fue a un mejor que el orgasmo que compartió con Goku, esto fue una unión más que carnal del alma- Yo también te amo… eres mi amor… mi hombre perfecto, mi deseo hecho realidad.

_and when i touch you i feel happy inside  
its such a feeling that my love  
i cant hide, i cant hide, i cant hide  
» letras traducidas al español_

_yeah, youve got that something  
i think youll understand  
when ill say that something  
i want to hold your hand  
i want to hold your hand  
i want to hold your hand_

Cuando empecé esta aventura desee con todo mi ser encontrar al dragón para pedirle el hombre perfecto para mí, cuando ya pude a hacerlo era muy tarde… porque te encontré a ti, hubiera sido injusto tener desperdiciar un deseo en algo que siempre estuvo junto a mí. Yo también te prometo que siempre voy a tomar tu mano.

_and when i touch you i feel happy inside  
its such a feeling that my love  
i cant hide, i cant hide, i cant hide_

yeh, youve got that something  
i think youll understand  
when ill feel that something  
i want to hold your hand  
i want to hold your hand  
i want to hold your hand

Ambos sonrieron, se besaron suavemente hasta que el cansancio los agoto y cayeron dormidos, siempre agarrados de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFFF! que calor o solo soy yo!
> 
> Bueno espero haber cumplido con las expectativas en este capi, en el siguiente subiré un poco mas de nivel y veremos como se desborda la pasión, con estos dos.
> 
> Ya saben que hacer si les gusto o sino.
> 
> por cierto la cancion se llama I Wanna hold your hand de los Beatles.
> 
> La del capi anterior es Mi corazon encantado de Alejandro Arnais.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto! y ya saben un par de kudos siempren animan a escribir mas rapido.
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
